Surprise, Surprise
by Queen-of-Darkness101
Summary: Sakura is different, very different. And she is going to do the most shocking thing ever. First story. Don't care if you don't like. Very little suspense. One-shot. M for language.


Surprise, Surprise

The ANBU captain stood in front of Hokage Tsunade, waiting for her newest mission. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back, while her dark brown eyes gave off the image of being bored. This was a new look for her. She had many looks, but so far she liked this one the best.

"Sakura......are you listening to me?"

Sakura snapped out of her mind wandering. She looked up at Tsunade, who was annoying that Sakura had ignored her. Sakura snapped into the ANBU pose of attention.

"Yes Tsunade? What is my new mission?"

Tsunade looked at her old student. Sakura had suffered many hardships in her short 25 years. First Sasuke, then the death of her parents. Sakura was not her old self. Sure, she stilled smiled(thanks to Naruto) but it was not her old warm smile. And the one to blame was Sasuke, the bastard. When he had left, Sakura was practically broken. But thankfully, Naruto was able to reach past the pain to Sakura and brought her back. Now, Sakura was the best medic and ANBU captain. Yes, she had come far. However, Tsunade was worried about Sakura's mental and emotional stability. Sure she had passed ANBU tests but Tsunade was worried that ANBU had made Sakura cold. Tsunade could only hope.

" Ah yes, your mission is to capture Sasuke. You can not kill him but you can rough him up a bit. Will you accept?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura grinned the coldest grin Tsunaded had ever seen.

" Of course." was Sakura's simple answer.

Tsunade was a little worried, but she ignored it.

" Good, of, and Sakura?". Sakura looked up at her old teacher expectantly.

" Don't let him know it is you. Dismissed."

Sakura grinned again as she walked out of the Hokage's office. This was going to be fun.

~~*~~

Sasuke was bored. Really, really bored. He, Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful clans ever, was in the middle of a god-forsaken forest with a bunch of idiots, looking for something that didn't even exist. His life sucked.

The only reason he left the _fucking _village called Konoha was so his life would not be boring and so that he could get power to destroy his brother, which he has yet to do. Yeah his life sucked.

Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side and stopped. Karin, the annoying hag, started asking why they had stopped. He glared at her and she shut up. Sasuke went back to listening. He heard nothing, but he felt eyes on him.

Karin screamed. He looked over at her to see what was wrong when he noticed that Juugo was missing. The air rushed behind him. He quickly turned around to see that Suigetsu screamed again. Sasuke turned around. She was gone too. Now it was only him. He felt someone's presense behind him. He swung around, immeditly attacking, when he felt for the first time in a long time, pain. Sasuke looked down to see an ANBU sword sticking out of his gut. Then he felt a blinding pain in the back of his neck, then on his temple. Darkness covered his eyes as he slipped into unconscienous

~~*~~

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office with some _baggage_. Tsunade looked up, annoyed at being interupted, when she saw Sakura with an unconscienous Sasuke. At this, Tsunade sat up straighter. She motioned to Sakura to wake him up. Sakura did some hand symbols that Tsunade did not recognize. As Sasuke shifted, Tsunade realized she should have tied him down to the chair

' _Oh well_ ' she thought.

~~*~~

Sasuke realized immeditly that he was somewhere that he did not recognize. He felt a chakra that he faintly knew. Wait......was that Tsunade's chakra???? His eyes snapped open. Well shit. He, Sasuke Uchiha, had gotten captured and was in Hokage Tsunade's office. He turned around and saw someone he did not recognize in the ANBU captain uniform. He turned back to Tsunade and waited. And waited, and waited. Finally, when he patience had reached its end he snapped.

" Why the fuck am I here?!?!?!" he demanded.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the cursing but responded anyway.

" You are here, Uchiha Sasuke, because I am tired of the Sound attacking us all the time and I decided that we need to compromise.".

Sasuke snorted. She was out of her mind if she thought that would work. He always knew she was a fucking nut case and finally he had his proof.

" You are more of an idiot that I thought if you actually think that this stupid plan will work. You are a fucking idiot!" Sasuke said arrogantly.

Tsunade nooded to the person behind him. All of a sudden he felt pain shoot up him arm and cold metal against his neck. He snarled at the bitch who dared to hurt him, but the metal just went closer to his neck.

" Now, now Sasuke, where are your manners? Uchihas are always examples of properness, are they not?" a silky, smooth voice asked him.

" Sakura......stop teasing him. We want him alive." Tsunade said, amused at the shocked look on Sasuke's face when she said Sakura.

It couldn't be.....it was impossible. Sakura, the little weak brat who ran after him, was the ANBU captain. But wait, Sakura had pink hair not dark brown and her eyes were green not dark brown. Tsunade saw his confusion.

" Yes it is Sakura. She has managed to master the art of changing her apperance. Nopw back to business. Will the Sound agree to compromising with Konoha or do you want to die?" Tsunade asked calmly. Sasuke glared at her, but reluctantly agreed. Tsunade nodded.

" Good. Captain, take the prisoner back to his cell.". Sakura nodded She called one of her men inside and had him escort Sasuke back to a hole in the dungeon called a cell. Sasuke glared at her while he walked by. She scoffed and walked away.

~~*~~

Sakura was lying on her bed when someone jumped on top of her. She looked up to see black eyes. She smiled and welcomed him into her arms

~~*~~

Around an hour later, her lover laid his head on her stomach and sighed. She was stroking his long black hair. He flipped around to face her, making her stroking stop. She looked at him confused as too why he made her stop.

" Have you decided yet?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. Now she knew what this was about. He desperatly wanted her to run away with him, because he was afraid to lose her. He was not familiar with being in love and he found that he did not want to lose Sakura. And because of that, he was pressuring her into running away with him.

" I will give you my answer tonight, Itachi. Can you wait until then?" she asked. Itachi looked at her for a moment before he nodded.

" But let us see if I can help persuade you." he said as he grabbed her and started kissing her in the most...._presuasive_ areas.

~~*~~

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office for, hopefully, the last time. She knocked and then walked in when Tsunade gave her permission to enter. Tsunade urged Sakura to sit and say what was wrong.

Sakura took a deep gulp of air before she stated," Tsunade......I want to leave the village.". Sakura held her breath as she waited for Tsunade to answer.

" Why?" Tsuande asked.

" For my love,.....Uchiha Itachi.". Sakura waited for the screaming to begin.

Tsunade was silent for a moment, then she began to dig in her desk drawers. Finally she found a piece of paper and began to write on it. Sakura tried to see what it was that she was writing, but Tsunade would not let het. And so, Sakura waited until Tsunade was done. Finally, after 45 minutes of waiting, Tsunade looked up.

" Haruno Sakura is now a traitor to Konoha. She has tried to murder the Hokage Tsunade, and when she failed she ran off,", Tsunade read," if she is found, she is too be brought forth to Tsunade, and Tsunade is to decided her fate.". Tsunade put the piece of paper on her desk, and looked at Sakura. Sakura jumped up and hugged her old teacher, mother, and friend in thanks and goodbye. Tsunade hugged her back. Then Sakura walked out of the office and headed home.

~~*~~

She was packing up the rest of her things when he came. Sakura tensed and then, as quick as lightning, drawed her dagger. She looked at the intruder with hatered in her eyes. He attack her with a force she had not seen before, but she kept up. Unfortunatly, he pulled a dirty trick on her and she tripped onto the floor. Sasuke jumped on her immeditly and rested his dagger on her throat.

" Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you here right now?" he asked with venom in his , however, was not scared and Sasuke was disappointed and angry that he did not get a reaction out of her. So he took his dagger away from her neck and stabbed her in the leg, incredibly close to her bone. Sakura didn't even flinch.

" Why the hell won't you react?!?!" Sasuke demanded to know. He saw her eyes drift away from his face and up to something behind him. Then he felt pain, incredible pain. Then a voice which he never wanted to hear said:

" Because she learned it from from me.". Itachi, then, pulled his sword from Sasuke's back and watched his little brother breathe his last. He grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her up, then grabbed her bulging bag. Sakura smiled up at her love and walked with him to her new life, away from Konoha, away from authority, away from everything but him. Surprise, surprise.


End file.
